Bonnie's birthday
by specimen six xenomorph
Summary: Bonnie wakes up to his birthday but the gang forgot about Bonnie's birthday so they end up having to celebrate it another day T for coarse language and romance a Bonnie x Chica story
1. Chapter 1

One day Bonnie woke up and saw Chica right on top of him. Chica: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BONNIE.

Bonnie: you almost made me have a heart attack anyways thanks for saying happy birthday.

Chica: no problem. They both blushed a bit and then they ran away past pirate cove.

Foxy: no running the pirates cove lad bonnie: sorry. Freddy was still on stage.

He knew something was going on he asked Chica what was wrong.

She whispered to him I like bonnie don't tell though Freddy: ok.

She skipped away. Foxy heard and told bonnie that Chica was a slut.

Bonnie thought OMG I can't believe she's a slut.

The next day bonnie didn't talk to Chica at all Chica was a bit sad.

She asked Bonnie why he wasn't talking to her.

Bonnie: because you're a slut Chica: WHAT Chica stomped away.

She went to pirate cove crying Foxy: you shouldn't have said to Freddy that you liked bonnie lad.

Chica: how do you know Freddy never told you did you hear? Foxy: yeah Chica: so you're the one who told Bonnie that I was a slut you bitch.

She ran off she saw Bonnie Chica: I'M NOT A SLUT Foxy was lying

Bonnie: do you mean Foxy was telling a lie Chica: yeah.

Bonnie: sorry they both blushed a bit then smiled then kissed.

They pulled away Chica: Bonnie why did you kiss me? Bonnie: because I love you Chica: wow.

Chica: I love you too Bonnie Chica cried and then they hugged and kissed Chica: bye now.

Bonnie: bye. The next day they saw Freddy and Foxy sitting together and they told them they kissed.

Foxy and Freddy were shocked Foxy: Chica how did ya kiss?

Chica: well we just looked at each other then blushed then smiled then kissed Freddy: wow

The next day Bonnie was sick Chica: are you okay Bonnie? Bonnie: no *vomiting*.

Chica: I don't think you can perform today Bonnie: I know I can't Chica: I'll look after you today.

Bonnie: thankyou Chica I love you Chica: I love you too so much.


	2. Love is hard

Bonnie stayed lying on his bed he thought alot about how his relationship with Chica was going to be like he always felt warm at the thought of that name he blushed a bright red and got off his bed and stood up. He was very dizzy he knew he couldn't even get out of bed so he laid back down and thought about Chica once again, he loved her, he loved her more than anything in the world Bonnie felt a irritation in his robotic bladder, so he got off his bed and headed to the toilet. After he completed his business he opened the door and was met with Chica, Bonnie blushed very hard and stood there silent for thirty seconds before Chica spoke up.

"Feeling any better, Hon?" asked Chica

"Sort of, but seeing you has made me feel alot better" commented Bonnie

"Aw, you're so sweet" said Chica

"Thanks, you are too" replied Bonnie

The two stood there for ten seconds before Chica pulled him into a kiss, Bonnie returned the kiss they kept kissing but after awhile they pulled away for air then kissed again the time in a more passionate way. Bonnie had Chica against a wall while they were kissing, Chica had her hands around Bonnie's neck while his hands where on her waist, they passionately kissed for a long time but heard a deep voice right next to them.

"Am I interrupting something?" chuckled Freddy

They pulled away from the kiss right when they heard his voice.

"Hey boss, what's shaken?" Bonnie said in a nervous voice

"What's up honey bear" commented Chica

"Look guys, I respect your relationship but please its work time not kissy time and Chica your probably gonna be sick now" explained Freddy

Chica instantly jumped at the thought of being sick, Bonnie felt bad now that she has probably caught his sickness Bonnie hugged her in apology caressed her feathers lightly, Freddy just watched and realized they weren't getting to work. Freddy felt rage build up in him and ordered them to get to work the jumped at his raised voice and did as commanded, Freddy followed slowly and went to the cove to check on Foxy and he was slacking off just eating pizza and watching pirate shows. Freddy felt like he was going to burst he grabbed a chair from one of the dining tables and smashed his TV, Foxy instantly jumped back in shock.

"L-l-lad w-w-what in name of Davey Jones's locker were you thinking!?" yelled Foxy

"Serves you right, you dense pirate" roared Freddy

"You idiotic landlubber!" yelled Foxy

Freddy got the chair and wacked it across Foxy's head causing him to pull back and fall to the floor with his hands on his head in pain.

"Foxy, just get to work" Freddy said calmly

Foxy just sat there in pain without saying a word Freddy just sighed and left to get back to the stage to get ready for the children he looked at the stage and without saying anything he felt rage build up in him once again but brushed it off and started singing on stage. Freddy quite enjoyed singing by himself, he thought it was calmer even though the kids hated it, Freddy didn't care.

(In backstage)

Chica was sitting on top off Bonnie while they were passionately kissing, Bonnie pushed her lips off his and complained about Freddy finding out, Chica shushed him and her lips met his once again they kept kissing until they heard no more kids yelling at how Freddy himself was boring. They suspected the kids had left, and then all of a sudden they heard footsteps, they could tell whose it was from the loud clank of metal and how heavy they sounded it was Freddy. They pulled away and quickly hid in a dark corner and waited, they saw Freddy open the door and enter the room, all he did was check under a few tables and talk to something in the darkness then left.

"That was close, lets never risk that again" said Bonnie

"Ok, we can kiss tonight only if I'm not sick" said Chica

She walked away and gave Bonnie a wink Bonnie just blushed and sat there worried if she might be sick later but at least she knew he was sorry, Bonnie sat there abit longer before getting up and opening the door only to be met with Freddy.

"Hey Fred bear what's up" said Bonnie

"Don't call me that, but I saw Chica leave here before and let me guess you were making out" chuckled Freddy

Bonnie just stood there speechless with his mouth wide open in awe.

"Yes..." said Bonnie

"That's what I thought" said Freddy

"Am I in trouble now?" sighed Bonnie

"No, I am happy you have a woman and if you're ever going to get married I will arrange it right away, good job at getting a lady at least you beat Foxy" laughed Freddy

"Thanks Fred, but did I beat you?" teased Bonnie

"Nope, sorry little buddy but I've had a wife since you knew you liked Chica" snickered Freddy

"Wait... that many years?"Questioned Bonnie

"Yep" confirmed Freddy

"Well that's surprising" said Bonnie

"Well I got to go and kill Mike, see you later sick boy" said Freddy

"By Fred bear" said Bonnie

Bonnie walked into his room and found Chica sitting on his bed and she wasn't sick and Bonnie was just about feeling better.

"Hey Bon-babe" commented Chica

"Hey Chica" said Bonnie

Chica pulled Bonnie into a kiss and he returned.


End file.
